Je ne le méritais pas
by Martelca
Summary: Après le chapitre 166, SPOIL, shonen aï KuroxFye


**Titre :** Je ne le méritais pas

**Auteur :** Martelca

**Dislaimer **:Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à ses sadiques Clamp ! xD

**Genre :** Shonen-aï (KuroxFye)

**Info:** Attention SPOILS! Spoils du dernier chapitre paru... le 166 !

* * *

Je ne le méritais pas

Un jeune brun marchait dans un des couloirs du somptueux Hôpital qu'ils avaient trouvés par grande chance dans leur nouvel atterrissage.

Accompagné de Mokona, il cherchait de près son compagnon magicien, et comme deviné, il le retrouva toujours au même endroit… assit à même le sol, dans un coin d'un des couloirs.

Fye, à terre contre un mur, comme si toute sa peine lui était tombée dessus, était refermé sur lui-même, la tête entre ses genoux, dans sa bulle, seul dans ses pensées…

Syaolan s'approcha de lui en toute douceur dans le silence.

Cela faisait deux jours, deux jours que le magicien se tenait ainsi, il avait abandonné tout mouvement, tout contact. A se morfondre dans son coin.

Toujours au même endroit, devant la chambre qui est restée réservée au ninja, qui était dès à présent en salle d'opération. Pour son bras et son coté droit du torse.

Kurogane, dès qu'ils avaient posés pied sur ce monde, s'était littéralement effondré dans l'inconscience, et depuis… aucune nouvelle de son état.

Chacun en était triste, surtout le magicien avec qui on ne pouvait plus discuter. Il était en état de choc, tout ce qu'il voulait savoir c'était… s'il allait bien…

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le ninja avait fait ça pour lui. Selon lui, il ne méritait pas un tel sacrifice, surtout du brun.

Le nom du ninja ne cesse d'être faiblement murmuré par le blond qui ne savait que dire ce mot depuis leur arrivée.

Syaolan s'agenouille à sa hauteur. En espérant pouvoir le rassurer, alors que la boule de poils blanche se mettait déjà à pleurer…

« Co…comment va…Kuro…gane ? » dit le magicien d'une voix tremblante dès qu'il sentit une présence à ses cotées.

Ce fut une question assez répétée, mais dont le jeune garçon était incapable de répondre par malheur. Et il ne savait jamais comment s'y prendre…

Entre lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter ou de dire qu'il n'en savait rien, qui est la vérité,… lui était difficile.

Autrement, il y avait aussi la solution de ne rien dire, ce qui n'était pas non plus la meilleure chose à faire.

De toute manière, quoiqu'il dise… aucune de ses réponses ne pouvait rassurer son compagnon de voyage.

Et il ne pouvait pas lui dire que tout allait bien non plus.

Syaoran avait peur de lui exposer une bêtise, il ne voulait pas aggraver son cas… déjà qu'il était assez dramatique.

Le magicien répétait encore et encore… voulant absolument sa réponse…

« Il va s'en sortir, je vous le promets… » Essaye l'enfant avec appréhension.

Syaoran se sentait profusément coupable dès qu'il entendit Fye se laisser aller en sanglots, toutefois, que pouvait-il faire ?

Il se sentait incapable, faible et surtout inutile. Très mal à l'aise…

Puis lui aussi était profondément triste, ils attendaient tous son réveil.

Même Sakura sans aucun doute, où le corps est désormais surveillé dans le village d'à coté, chez le Sorata et l'Arashi de ce monde…

Pour une fois ils avaient de la chance… un peu de chance…

L'ex habitant de Celes leva les yeux vers celui qui avait été cloné par Fei Wong… ce qui le mit dans état déplorable… le voir pleurer le rendait très abattu.

« Mais pourquoi… » Murmure le magicien.

« Tout va bien, Fye-san… »

« Non ! Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?! »

Les yeux du magicien empli de chagrin se virent à un ton de colère qui lui était méconnaissable. Son poing frappa durement le mur avec rage.

Il avait la haine… pas seulement contre lui mais aussi contre le ninja. Quel idiot… il n'avait pas à lui sauver la vie comme il l'avait fait !

Mais pourquoi Kurogane avait fait ça ? Alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il ne tenait pas énormément à sa vie. Quel idiot.

Il avait perdu son frère jumeau, ainsi qu'Ashura-ô … quand le brun lui avait lâché la main à Celes… il pensait réellement avoir au moins réussit à sauver quelqu'un, le sauver… mais le brun s'obstinait toujours à le garder en vie et il avait sacrifié son bras, bon sang…

Le blond trouvait cela injuste, il ne le méritait pas, surtout de la part du ninja.

Il continua de frapper le mur comme si s'était lui le seul coupable… il n'avait qu'une envie… se défouler, de se faire du mal. Les passants qui passèrent de temps à autres dans ce couloir se posèrent diverses questions sur son attitude et ils s'imaginèrent bien qu'une chose affreuse était arrivée…

Tandis qu'il essaya à nouveau de refaire le même geste, Syaoran saisit son bras afin de l'arrêter dans sa lancée, toujours aussi triste de le voir ainsi.

« Ce n'est pas en agissant ainsi que Kurogane-san retrouvera son bras… » Il se savait dur, cependant, c'était un des seuls moyens qu'il avait trouvé pour le ressaisir.

Le magicien se calma d'aussitôt et redoubla en pleurs. L'enfant avait raison, s'apitoyer sur son sort ne changerait rien sur les faits malheureusement.

Malgré cela, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir une grosse déchirure au cœur… et cette douleur s'alourdissait…

Plus il pensait et plus il imaginait ce que l'handicape de Kurogane pourrait provoquer. Premièrement, pour se battre avec son sabre… il ne pourra plus s'aider de son bras gauche, qui lui était important lors des combats. Et deuxièmement… pour plusieurs choses qu'il ne pourra plus faire seul…

Pourquoi son bras ?! Pourquoi le destin s'est-il acharné contre lui ?! Ce n'était pas juste… pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi le sauver ? Tout ça par sa faute, car il n'avait pas eu le courage de tuer Ashura-ô ? Parce que sa puissance magique était trop faible ? Pour Fye… c'était le seul coupable.

Néanmoins… ce n'était pas que pour toutes ses raisons qui le rendaient aussi mal antérieurement. Au fond de lui, une grande partie de son cœur avait peur que le ninja, une fois rétabli de son accident, le détesterait… qu'il lui crie dessus…

Et ça, il pense largement le mériter, mériter sa haine… puis le magicien avait tout fondé ces derniers mois, pour justement que ce qui venait d'arriver n'arrive jamais, et cela avait échoué… mais maintenant, le fait de l'imaginer… Fye ne pourrait le supporter… il avait peur que le brun le déteste…

Ses larmes ne cessent toujours pas de couler…

« Vous devez beaucoup l'aimer, Fye-san... »

Le blond le regarda de suite très surprit, les sanglots versant le long de ses joues…

L'aimer ? Que voulait-il dire par là ? Aimer… aimer Kurogane ? Les mots étaient sortit comme une découverte…

Entendre cela de la bouche de Syaoran… était assez étrange.

Son cœur se serra encore plus qu'il ne l'était avant à l'écoute de cette phrase...en ce demandant s'il aimait le ninja… Il se sentait encore plus mal…

Est-ce que tout ces moments qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, se qu'il a fait pour le protéger et le fait qu'il soit paniqué que Kurogane le déteste pour son bras seraient de l'amour ?...

Et si c'était le cas ?... possible… mais maintenant il semblait excessivement égaré pour comprendre ses sentiments envers le ninja…

Comment va-t-il ?...

Le magicien laissa sa tête se poser doucement contre le mur se calmant peu à peu…

Il était tellement pressé de voir comment il allait… toutefois… il n'avait aussi pas l'envie de le voir aussi vite… par peur.

« Tout se passera bien, ne vous en faites pas… » Dit Syaolan en lui affichant un petit sourire rassurant.

Oui tout ira bien…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Deux jours plus tard…

Devant la porte de chambre d'Hôpital du ninja, Fye tremblait comme une feuille, le cœur affolé. Ce fut en début de matinée que Kurogane s'était finalement éveillé… et le magicien n'a eu qu'un peu de courage en cette fin de journée.

Syaoran, qui était à coté de lui et qui avait vu plusieurs fois le brun durant la journée, lui avait donné des nouvelles le concernant, comme quoi il allait bien et qu'il ne fallait pas s'en inquiéter.

Fye était bien sûr rassuré, très même… mais maintenant fallait le voir, lui parler… l'entendre parler, avoir des explications, oh oui, il les voulait ses explications.

Il mit sa main sur la poignée de la porte, toujours aussi hésitant… et si Kurogane refusait de lui parler ? Il ne s'en remettrait pas…

Le jeune garçon l'encouragea à aller de l'avant et de ne vraiment s'inquiéter, que tout allait bien se passer, le magicien voudrait bien le croire… Il ouvra la porte et Syaoran le laissa entrer seul et s'en alla. Fye n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'être seul avec le ninja.

Une fois dans la chambre, toutes ses peurs, toutes ses craintes étaient revenues rapidement… il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à le voir…

Quoique, par chance, le venu du pays du Nippon dormait bien sagement dans son lit, avec plusieurs appareils autour de lui, ses traitements. Il n'y avait que lui dans la chambre.

Le blond s'approcha du lit tout doucement par peur de le réveiller et il le regarda… sous les couvertures, on pouvait deviner que Kurogane était entouré de plusieurs bandages. Et puis son bras… enfin, où il y avait son bras… il l'examina avec de nouveau un air très fautif…

Tout le monde avait souffert en étant à son contact…La princesse qui avait été attaquée par sa malédiction et puis Kurogane par la deuxième, et bien d'autres dans son passé… Il culpabilisait abondamment pour eux tous.

Il prit une chaise non loin de lui pour pouvoir s'asseoir à son chevet. Ses yeux se forcèrent à ne pas lâcher prise contre de nouvelles larmes qui demandant encore à s'échapper… Le voir ainsi… le rendait profondément triste… Il n'était pas non plus pressé de son réveil.

Inconsciemment, il prit la main droite du ninja dans les siennes, pensif…

_Vous devez beaucoup l'aimer… _… oui, il l'aimait. Durant ces deux longues journées, il avait prit conscience de ses sentiments envers le ninja, mais delà à ce que cela soit réciproque… il se tairait sur ce sujet et le garderait au plus profond de lui-même, il avait déjà causé trop de soucis au brun… Ses joues laissèrent apparaître quelques jolies rougeurs.

« Fye… »

Un nom murmuré par le blessé qui était soi-disant endormit… et qui regardait Fye lors de ses pensées.

Le magicien fut prit en panique et relâcha d'aussitôt la main du ninja, main qui saisit de suite le poignet du blond pour ne pas que celui-ci s'éloigne… Kurogane avait fait semblant de dormir, car il savait que son compagnon ne viendrait pas si facilement à lui, son piège avait donc fonctionné.

Fye avait bien eu l'idée de vouloir quitter la pièce, mais il était trop tard, il devait dorénavant l'affronter, même si son cœur battait la chamade, bien plus qu'avant. Il en tremblait d'avance…

Le regardant… Kurogane s'emblait être vraiment affaiblit, on aurait dit qu'il était presque dans les vapes…

« Il était tant que tu te montres… pour encore un peu… et c'est moi qui serait allé te chercher… » Continue le brun.

Oui il l'attendait et ça depuis son réveil. Il n'avait que vu Syaoran et la satanée boule de poils…

Si le magicien n'était pas venu maintenant, même dans son état, il serait allé à la recherche du blond…

Il était inquiet de ne pas le voir… il voulait savoir comment il allait depuis ce qui était arrivé à Celes.

Kurogane l'avait encore empêcher de mourir… il s'imaginait déjà un Fye encore plus indifférent envers lui que les jours précédents et il s'y attendait…

Fye se força de ne pas pleurer devant lui…

« Tu vas bien ? »

Hein ? Comment osait-il lui poser une question pareille ?! Il croyait quoi lui ?

Fye allait très mal, même très très mal ! Pas bien di tout ! Et puis comment pourrait-il aller bien après ce qui s'était passé ?

Bon d'accord… le ninja voulait savoir s'il allait bien car il s'en souciait… mais tout de même…

Fye n'avait pas apprécié la demande.

Regarder Kurogane dans cette situation… Il croyait qu'il ne portait aucune importance à sa vie ? Bien sûr que si bon sang…

Le magicien se sentait en colère…

Il se mit à sangloter… ne pouvant plus se forcer à ne pas lâcher prise, les larmes devaient sortir.

Et il se décida à lâcher son sac.

«Comment veux-tu que je sois après tout ça ? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé mourir tout simplement ?! » Lui crie le blond en regardant ses pieds.

« Hé… » Tente le ninja très surpris du caractère de son ami.

« Ton bras… pourquoi… pourquoi me laisses-tu en vie alors que je ne le mérite pas… »

Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir laisser mourir ? C'était un de ses souhaits non ? Et puis, si ninja l'avait laissé mourir, personne n'aurait de problème par sa faute.

Voir le magicien en larmes et entendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire rendait Kurogane assez mal à l'aise… et il ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre non plus. Et puis cet idiot disait qu'il ne le méritait pas… bien sûr que si.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt… il voulait seulement le protéger, même sil savait que ce choix ferrait souffrir d'avantage le blond en l'obligeant à vivre.

Serait-il égoïste de le laisser vivre par sa propre envie ? Peut-être… Mais il n'était pas le seul, non ? Fye l'est bien aussi… il croit que sa mort ne ferait souffrir personne ?

Kurogane avait déjà perdu des personnes qui lui étaient précieuses dans le passé et il s'était juré de ne pas en laisser d'autre mourir.

Oui, pour lui, le magicien lui était très précieux. Sinon il n'aurait jamais fait tout ça…

« En plus, le but de mon voyage était de te… » Continue le mage.

« Tu ne l'aurais pas fais… » Coupe-t-il direct.

C'est juste, il n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose au brun, il en était incapable.

« Pardon… » S'excuse Fye en mettant son regard sur l'endroit où était le bras avant.

« Tu n'as pas à le faire… c'était mon choix, c'est moi qui ait voulu le faire. »

« Dis moi pou… »

« Je ne veux pas que tu meurs… et ce n'est pas en m'ignorant pendant trois mois que cela aurait changé quelque chose, idiot. »

Le ninja relâcha sa main pour pouvoir la poser sur le visage larmoyant du blond pour lui sécher quelques unes de ses larmes.

Un geste qui surprenait un peu Fye. Cet acte ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup… et ça lui faisait plaisir.

Et puis, il savait bien que Kuro ne voulait pas le voir mourir, sinon il n'aurait pas fait tous ses sacrifices pour lui.

Ça ne répondait pas vraiment à sa question, même si c'était étrange de l'entendre de sa bouche.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le ninja lui posa LA question à lequel il n'aurait jamais imaginé entendre de sa part.

« Voudrais-tu vivre au Japon ? »

« C…comment ?! »

Vivre au japon ? Aller dans son Japon à lui ? Le blond le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça ! C'était tellement direct, le brun était-il sérieux en disant cela ?

Si oui, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il en rougit en imaginant diverses réponses.

Et c'est vrai que… que le magicien n'avait plus aucun endroit pour vivre, il n'avait nulle part où aller… Peut-être que le ninja agissait par pitié…

Et comme pour y répondre…

« Voudrais-tu y rester avec moi ? »

« T'es… pas sérieux ? » Fye en est abasourdi.

« J'en ai pas l'air ? »

« Mais je… je risquerais d'être… » Essaya d'articuler le magicien tout rouge.

Il commençait à se demander si ses sentiments étaient partagés…

Serait-ce une sorte de déclaration ? Le magicien voulait s'en convaincre, ça serait tellement bien…

Cependant, s'il acceptait une telle chose, il serait un énorme poids là-bas non ? Rien que le souci de la langue et de l'écriture…

Quoique… il a déjà vécu 6 mois avec lui sans pouvoir se comprendre et ils avaient réussit à communiquer par les gestes et d'autres…

« Ne t'en fais pas… je t'aiderais pour que tu débutes ta nouvelle vie… »

« Et tu resteras toujours avec moi ? » dit-il avec un petit sourire qui semblait ravir le ninja.

« Si tu acceptes… toujours… » Répond-t-il en lui rendant le sourire.

Les larmes qui d'abord n'étaient que dut à la tristesse, se transformèrent en larmes de joie.

Et sans qu'il s'y attende les lèvres du ninja emprisonnèrent les siennes pour devenir un doux baiser.

Le souhait du véritable Fye pourra peut-être enfin devenir réalité… que son frère soit libre et heureux…

Cet accident, malgré l'handicape pour le ninja, pour leur bonheur, les avaient rapprochés !

Fin.

* * *

Review ? 


End file.
